


Athos Leaning (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital drawing of my favourite Musketeer Athos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos Leaning (drawing)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made the leap to digital drawing and it has been a huge learning curve. At least it is no hardship to be staring at gorgeous musketeers. I'm nervous posting this but hopefully some of you will like it. I'll be posting some more drawings soon.

 

 

[Athos Leaning](http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/post/142787489981/couldnt-resist-doing-another-digital-drawing-of') \- digital drawing on my tumblr


End file.
